


Let Me Help You

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Caring Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: “Let me help you,” Lance whispers, lips brushing against Keith’s delicately, “God, please let me help you.”Keith feels vulnerable. He feels loved, feels like he’s in love, and he so very much is. He feels content.He nods.“Please.”--Inspired by Prompts:Lance having to help Keith undress after an injury.Lance lightly kissing Keith on top of a freshly formed bruise.Lance tucking Keith's hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face.--This was inspired by those three prompts lmao sksksk(WARNING: There is implied smut, but you can skip it if you want, and it's not detailed at all, but I just thought I'd add this.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 308





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> ksks enjoy

  
  


“ _Keith! Keith, no!_ _Pl ease, please, don’t do this to me!_”

Keith feels sorry.

He didn’t want to hurt Lance like this.

→

“Keith! You’re awake!”

Keith feels a lot. 

He feels pain. He feels tired. He feels thirsty, his throat dry. He feels cold, trembling slightly, almost unnoticeably until Lance presses next to him and leaves a kiss against his cheek and pulls away, frowning.

“You’re really cold, babe. Let me go get you a blanket, the others are sleeping, but they’ll be excited to see you’re awake!”

Keith feels, for a moment, a sense of happiness, relief, before he shifts and the pain makes itself known.

He can’t feel anything but the pain.

→

“We couldn’t risk the healing pod malfunctioning and hurting you more than you already were, so I fixed you up manually instead. It was difficult, and you’ll be in pain for a few more quintants, but with the virus that was implanted to the Castle systems, I’d rather not risk anything happening to you in the healing pods. But considering you’re breathing and awake I’d say I did quite a good job patching you up, number four! You definitely wouldn’t be awake  _ or  _ breathing if I did a  _ bad  _ job, that’s for sure!”

“No Keith Dying jokes Coran, I think it’s just a bit too soon.”

“Ah, yes, understandable. Apologies, Hunk, Keith.”

Keith feels useless, feels pain, feels like he’s listening to Coran and Hunk speak through a wall.

He can’t tell why.

→

“Let me help you.”

Lance’s hands are gentle when they cup his cheeks, his eyes shining with concern and Keith bites his tongue, forcing back a harsh reply.

“Let me help you,” Lance whispers, lips brushing against Keith’s delicately, “God, please let me help you.”

Keith feels vulnerable. He feels loved, feels like he’s  _ in love, _ and he so very much is. He feels content.

He nods.

“ _ Please _ .”

_ Please help me. _

→ 

Lance’s eyes are roving over his arms, eyeing his shirt dubiously, following the lines of his new scars, taking in the sight of him before Lance is moving.

“You always let yourself get beaten up, you don’t ever wait for back up, you dive in without looking for somewhere to land,” Lance was frowning at Keith, eyes shining sadly. “You jump into battle without caring if you’ll get hurt, or worse, because you  _ never accept help _ .” Keith shuts his eyes and grimaces as Lance sharply thrusts a finger at his chest, narrowly avoiding the area he hadn’t dared look at since waking up.

“You almost died.”

“Almost.” Keith agrees, because that’s all he can do under the accusatory tone and sad, sad eyes.

“I don’t want you to die.”

“It won’t happen again,” he replies meekly.

He feels ashamed, guilty, vulnerable, the content fading rapidly but then-

“Arms up. Let me help you. Let me take a look.”

“Lance-” He needs to protest, but-

Lance holds up a hand, shaking his head. “No, Keith. Arms up.”

_ Let me help you. _

It goes unsaid.

“... Ok.”

He lifts his arms.

Maybe he can accept help this one time.

→

He stares at his reflection.

“It looks like your scar.” He points out, eyes glued to the wound, a pink starburst of slightly raised skin that’s settled  _ directly over his heart. _

_ He almost died. _

_ If not for Shiro, who found his broken body under a collapsed building after he got hurt and the Galra sent the structure tumbling down right onto him when he was most vulnerable, he’d be dead. _

_ If not for Hunk, and Pidge, providing cover fire as Shiro carried his body, bleeding out as it was, across the burning battlefield, he’d be dead. _

_ If not for Coran, who took who knows how long slowly opening his wounds and taking out whatever embedded itself in them and then carefully stitching them back together so they healed properly, he’d be dead. _

_ If not for Allura, instantly making sure he kept himself fed the first day after he woke up while the others were resting, who kept him company to make sure nothing went wrong while he was up, he might’ve messed up all of Coran’s hard work and somehow ended up dying. _

_ If not for Lance- _

“Shhh, I know,” Lance mumbled quietly as he wrapped his arms delicately around Keith’s waist, chin hooking over Keith’s shoulder to stare at the healing wound.

Lance stares at it, and stares, and  _ stares. _

Keith waits.

He knows Lance won’t stay silent for long.

A minute passes.

Two.

Lance shifts, takes a breath, and then lifts one hand, cautiously tracing the outline of the starburst, eyes glued to Keith’s face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

His hand stops moving at some point, shifting again so his palm merely covers the injury, hiding it from sight while Keith’s heart thumps steadily underneath it.

“I said you almost died.”

Keith tilts his head, listening.

“I lied.”

A shaky breath before Lance is latching onto the side of his neck, eyes closed as he bites the spot where Keith can feel his own pulse, right under his jawline, eliciting a quiet hiss of pain from the half-galran before Lance’s tongue is soothing the sting, pulling away with a quiet  _ pop _ and leaving a red mark, soon to bruise, in his place.

“You died. Heart stopped for three, almost four minutes. Coran couldn’t get you back. Allura managed to help, she guided a little quintessence into you and used it to get your heart pumping again. But it was,” His hand lifts from Keith’s heart to the hickey, the pad of his thumb digging into the bite mark and pressing firmly against Keith’s pounding pulse.

It’s quiet.

Another minute.

All Keith can hear is his and Lance’s breathing, in sync.

Then-

“It was terrifying.”

A whisper, almost inaudible.

“I thought I lost you for good and I just,” Lance’s voice wavers, but he presses on, “I was so mad at you for getting hurt. I was so mad at myself because I couldn’t help you. But now. . .”

The pressure on the blossoming bruise is released, hand then gripping Keith’s chin and Keith’s face is directed towards Lance’s, eyes hesitantly meeting his.

Keith stares at Lance, breath hitching as Lance leans closer, leans impossibly closer, second hand rising as Keith’s body turns, fingers brushing Keith’s hair out of the way, “Now I can help you.”

The kiss is slow but filled with heat and desperation, longing and desire, love and affection, and everything in between.

Anger. Happiness. Love. Hate. It’s fast, then it’s slow, it’s them pushing and pulling relentlessly until it’s not just a kiss anymore, but a frantic exchange of silent words, pleas and warnings tangled together in a passionate display of two lovers.

Soon enough Keith is left to Lance’s care and instruction, their breaths mixing, lidded, lust-filled eyes gazing at each other, mouths searching, bodies moving, and then they finish and they’re drifting, wrapped in each other's arms.

Keith hums, voice raspy, and Lance chuckles, sitting up halfway to press another kiss to Keith’s bruised lips.

They settle down to sleep.

When it’s quiet, when Lance is surely asleep with his face tucked into Keith’s hair, his body lax, Keith opens his eyes and looks to the ceiling of his room.

Quietly.

“Thank you. . . For helping me.”

There’s a smile pressed against his head, he can feel the fond curve of it before a kiss is placed against the crown of his forehead.

“Anytime.”

→ 

He’s staring at his reflection.

“Ooh,  _ someone’s  _ looking mighty handsome, hm?”

He smiles, eyes searching over his shoulder and he sees Lance, all dressed up in a formal white suit similar to the one Keith wears, save for the blue flower pinned to his breast pocket, compared to the red one Keith has been struggling to put on. Keith rolls his eyes with a fond grin.

“Didn’t Adam and Curtis both tell you about not seeing me until-”

“Ah, no, zip it,” Lance interrupts playfully, a bright smile on his face. “It’s only bad luck if they  _ find out  _ I saw you before you walk down the aisle.” Lance corrected with a coy grin, latching onto his soon-to-be-husband’s waist and hooking a chin over Keith’s shoulder.

Lance’s bright blue eyes stare at their reflection, his smile showing even though he clearly attempts to hide it in Keith’s shoulder. Lance _can’t_ , however, hide the way his eyes run appreciatively up and down Keith’s form, one hand leaving Keith’s waist to teasingly squeeze his ass before Keith bites back a laugh and quietly slaps his hand away.

“Mm, mm,” Lance hummed, making a show of licking his lips, “I am  _ definitely  _ excited for the honeymoon. Three weeks of cuddles, sex, kissing, and a beautiful Kogane-McClain man. Oh, and you’ll be there too!”

Keith snorts, eyes shining with amusement as he shoved Lance away, going back to struggling with the red flower he’d been trying to pin to his own breast pocket for the last six minutes.

Lance watches him for a moment before chuckling, walking forward so he’s standing in front of Keith and waving his fumbling fingers away.

“Let me help you,” He smiles, before grabbing the red flower and pinning it to Keith’s suit with practiced ease.

“See?” He pauses, looking up with a gleeful glint in his eye, “There.”

His hands reach up, one tenderly cupping Keith’s scarred cheek while the other moved a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, carefully tucking it behind his ear.

“Ah, yes, thank you, kind sir.” Keith teased, leaving a kiss on Lance’s nose, half teasing and half a reminder of what was going to happen in just a few hours. Lance’s eyes widen comically before he beams, nodding in silent agreement.

Lance backs away then, though by now Keith can easily tell all he wants to do is stay close, and waves with an even brighter grin. “I’ll see you soon!” He practically squeals, before dashing away, steps rapidly fading.

Keith looks after his lover, smiling happily as he stares after Lance for a few moments.

Humming, Keith turns back to his reflection, smiling at the red flower pinned over his heart.

He feels so happy, so very happy, elated and so full of limitless love for the man he’s about to marry that he can’t help the smile still on his face.

He blinks, looking at his face before glancing back to the flower and murmuring quietly under his breath:

“Thanks for the help, Lance.”

Keith has never felt happier.


End file.
